Boda al estilo Las Vegas
by HoneyNow
Summary: Bella, más Edward, más alcohol, más Las Vegas, más un poquito más de alcohol, más Alice y Rosalie en el mismo estado, no pueden traer nada bueno. Excepto quizá una boda con la que te reirás mucho, claro. / Complemento para mi fic "Recién Casados".


**Boda al estilo Las Vegas  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Bella, más Edward, más alcohol, más Las Vegas, más una obsesión con las cosas brillantes por parte de Bella, no pueden traer nada bueno. Excepto quizá una boda con la que te reirás mucho, claro. / Complemento para mi fic "Recién Casados".

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no es mío. Si ese fuera el caso, Leah y Jacob estarían juntos y Renesmee sería un pez dorado que Jacob ni siquiera notaría.

**Clasificación T** porque yo y Alice estamos locas y no moderamos nestro lenguaje ni queremos correr riezgos o.o

-**  
>One shot de Regalo(:<br>**

Hoy pasarás al reino de los cielos casándote... coge el pasaporte por si tienes que salir corriendo, felicidades.

**Su queridísima autora bailaba por toda su habitación con la cancion "4ever" de "The Veronicas" si quieren hacer lo mismo, perfecto xD**

**~ 1 ~  
><strong>

—¡LO TENGO! —gritó una muy ebria Alice, golpeando con ambas manos en la mesa— Vamos a comprar esa puta licencia en internet.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —gritó Rose, que hasta ahora todos habían pensado que se había quedado dormida. Alice dio un respingó y sonrió, lléndo hacia la rubia y abrazándola de un modo asfixiante.

—Rosalie, no vuelvas a darme ese susto. Pensé que te habías muerto —dijo, tiñendo su voz de dolor y tristeza. Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo y besó su coronilla.

—Nunca te abandonaré Allie, nunca.

—Bueno, sí mis amores lésbicos. Se aman y se quieren besar, pero por favor no en frente de nosotros. Eso es horriblemente asqueroso. Ahora, Alice... ¡Esa es la idea más genial que has tenido en toda tu vida! De no ser porque mi prometido está aquí al lado, te besaría. —anunció Bella, aún luchando por mantenerse sobre el banco alto y no caer. Edward estaba en el karaoke, cantando sabe dios qué cosa de los Jonas Brothers. Justo antes había cantado _Party In The USA._

—Nada, nada. Es mía. —Rose se escuchaba somnolienta, pero era probablemente el efecto del tequila, con el Jagger, con el whiskey, con el Vodka, con la Paloma, con un Bloodymary con una Margarita y dos Sex on The Beach, un Brandy Alexander, tres White Russian, otros tres Black Russian, y dos Rusty Nail. Hasta ese momento ninguno sabía que se podía soportar tanto exceso de alcohol y no terminar muerto en la calle.

Alice había tomado más o menos lo mismo. Bella quizá un par de tragos más. ¿Y Edward? El era blando y había quedado fuera con tres shots de tequila y un Pink Lady (sí, es muy macho y por eso toma Pink Lady y canta _Party In The USA_, duh).

—Sí, Rose. Soy tuya. Y, lo sé Bella, es que soy bien _random_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con una mueca. ¿Qué carajo era ser bien _random_?

—QUE SOY BIEN PINCHE CHINGONA, ¿Ya? —exclamó, _medio_ exaltada. Sí, _medio_.

—_IF YOU FIND A GIRL THAT'S WORTH A DAMN AND TREATS YOU WELL, THEN SHE'S A FOOL YOU ARE JUST AS WELL HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL._ —cantó Bella a todo pulmón, contonéandose en el banco, meciéndose de un lado a otro. Edward llegó justo a tiempo para agarrarla.

—Cuidado amor. —esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Alguien quiere subir a cantar _This Is Why I'm Hot_ conmigo?

—¡Oh, yo, yo! —Rosalie alzó la mano— ¡Escógeme a mí! —agitó la mano en el aire. Edward fingió que lo pensaba un poco.

—¡Rosalie!

—¡SÍIIIIII! —celebró, bailando. Bella frunció el ceño.

—Nada de cantar. —musitó, con un suspiro—. Tenemos que ver eso de la licencia, idiotas.

—TÚ —Alice la señaló— estás borracha. —estalló en una carcajada que casi hace que Bella, con su ebriedad y todo, le diera un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconciente.

Bella intentó soltarse del agarre de Edward, y al instante cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—¡BELLA, NO ES TIEMPO DE DARLE UN_ BLOW-JOB_ A TU PROMETIDO!

—No seas ridícula, Rose. Eso lo haré después. —A veces Bella se preguntaba por qué su amiga rubia era tan estúpida.

Alice empezó a correr en círculos al rededor del bar, mientras todos le miraban extrañados.

—¡WEEEEE-HOOOOO! —gritó, hasta que se tropezó con una moneda de diez centavos y cayó al suelo.

—¡BRILLA! —exclamó Bella, corriendo hacia la moneda.

Rosalie la tomó por el brazo y Edward por la cintura. Cuando Rose se aseguró que Edward tenía bien sujetado a Bella, corrió hacia Alice y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Unos Bella y Edward tambaleantes caminaron hasta unas Rose y Alice que reían como si estuviesen viendo a Homero Simpson en persona.

—Okay, licencia en internet —repitió Alice, secándose las lágrimas de risa. Bella y Edward asintieron, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Tengo una laptop en mi coche. —musitó Edward. Las tres chicas le miraron extrañadas— Yo... eh... trabajo. Y supongo que ya tenemos los documentos, ¿No mi amor? —preguntó a Bella, y ésta asintió. Alice lo miró raro.

Todos los otros hombres del bar también miraban a Edward. Estando rodeado de tres mujeres siendo un hombre, sólo podía significar una cosa: Gay o Chulo. Así de simple.

—Ya pues, vamos. —Rose empujó a todos fuera del Bar, donde se encontraron un brillante y plateado Volvo.

—Bonita nave. —masculló Alice en un tono MUY naco, y todos subieron al coche.

**~ 2 ~**

—¡WEEEEEEEE-HOOOOOO! —Esa era Alice por el quemacocos, gritando de nuevo. Se creía reina de la primavera sacando la mitad del cuerpo y saludando a todos. La verdad era que sólo le daba un mal ejemplo a todos los niñitos.

Rosalie reía en el asiento trasero, aunque aún estaba enfadada porque no les habían dado una licencia de matrimonio a Alice y ella, aunque en el sitio decía específicamente que tenían que ser una mujer y un hombre biológicos los que se casaran. No importaba que Rosalie se pusiera bigote, no. Tenía que tener un pene a fuerzas.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Alice, arañando el techo del Volvo. Edward frenó en seco, quedando atravezado por la avenida Tropicana. Sí, me refiero a atravezado, porque bueno, iba en zigzag. ¡No era su culpa! La carretera se multiplicaba como conejos y de repente habían cinco caminos que seguir, no sabía por cual ir, así que turnaba todos.

Y sí, es un milagro que no los hubiese detenido la policía a estas alturas, por si se lo preguntan.

—¿Qué, pitufo? —Edward estaba irritado por Alice, que parecía hiperactiva. Okay, todos lo estaban, pero Alice mucho más.

—¡No van a ir vestidos así a su boda! Bájense del coche ahora mismo. —obligó a los novios a que se bajaran. Luego obligó a Rose. Los arrastró hasta una pequeña boutique en la esquina de la calle, justo al aldo del _Tropicana Hotel & Casino_, donde Edward ya había hecho una reservación para su "Luna de Miel".

Alice los obligó a probarse cientos de cosas. Al final Bella terminó con una bufanda de plumas, un vestido blanco lleno de brillos por todas partes, un sombrero al estilo mago pero blanco y con un velo y unos tacones que seguro la matarían estando en el estado que estaba.

Rosalie y Alice tenían un vestido negro con un moño rosa por la cintura que decía _"FUCK IT_" en letras rosas y grandes. Edward tenía un saco y pantalones azul celeste y una camisa blanca con una corbata de dibujitos de piñas.

—Ya está. —dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa, arrastrándolos al coche de nuevo. Todos corrieron hacia él coche. Alice sacó la cabeza por el quemacocos de nuevo.

Edward continuó manejando en zig-zag hasta la mil setecientos diecisiete del bulevar sur de Las Vegas en dirección a la Capilla de las Flores _(Chapel of the Flowers)_.

Entraron tropezándose con el aire, porque realmente no había nada con qué tropezarse.

Dieron la licencia, y el sacerdote los miró. Primero a Bella, luego a Edward, y se encogió de hombros.

Procedió con la ceremonia completa. Bella y Edward solo se miraban, aunque vieran a cinco Bellas y cinco Edwards.

Bella se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Edward brillaban, y le gustaron más.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham por esposa- —la risa de Rose interrumpió, seguida de la de Alice. El sacerdote las miró, como si no comprendiera cual era el chiste.

—¡ANTHONY! —gritó Rosalie, riendo aún más fuerte.

—¡CULLEN SUENA A CULO! —gritó a su vez Alice, que también reía más fuerte. Edward dio un paso hacia ellas, pero Bella lo detuvo por el brazo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió.

—Sí, acepto —dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, ¿Aceptas a-

—¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! —los siguientes minutos Bella no prestó atención. Estaba pensando en chocolates y brillantina, en peces dorados... y por fin, Edward la besó.

Bella le correspondió el beso con pasión, pegándose mucho a él.

—Ya lárguense a un cuarto —musitó el sacerdote, y Bella y Edward esbozaron una encantadora sonrisa.

La canción de "_If You Like Piña Colada_" empezó a sonar, proviniendo directo del celular de Alice. Todos bailaron hawaiano directo al Volvo de Edward, cantando como si no hubiera mañana, manejaron hasta el _Tropicana Hotel & Casino_ donde Bella y Edward despidieron a Alice agitando la mano, Rosalie se pasó al asiento del conductor, pero Alice se quedó asomada por el quemacocos.

Entraron en silencio al hotel, y pidieron la suite de Luna de Miel.

**~ 3 ~**

—¡Ay, me aplastas! —exclamó Bella en un quejido, removiéndose incómoda debajo de Edward.

—¡Lo siento! Pero tú quisiste la luz apagada y así no puedo. —dijo él, con frustración. Bella dejó escapar un bufido de enojo.

—Ay, idiota, eso es mi codo.

—Perdón, oye, ¿podemos prender la luz?

—¡NO! Así es mucho más romántico. —murmuró, ronroneando en el oído de Edward. Lo jaló de la corbata y lo acercó a ella, haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran en un apasionado beso.

Edward se deshizo del vestido de Bella en tres segundos, pero se atoró cuando llegó al sujetador del sostén. Lo intentó varias veces, incluso Bella intentó ayudar, pero sólo consiguio golpearse la frente contra los nudillos de Edward.

Ambos gimieron y se separaron de su intentó de tener loco y salvaje sexo.

—No peudo creer que me haya acostado con dios sabe cuántas chicas en toda mi vida y aún no sepa quitar un estúpido sostén. —susurró, maldiciendo para sus adentros, Bella se hechó a reír— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que estas muy borracho, eso es todo.

—Y tú estas muy sobria me supongo —contraatacó Edward.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos quedos en la puerta, y Bella se levantó corriendo a abrir. Se dió de bruces contra el suelo, exclamando un apenas audible "auch".

—¡Llegó la Champagne! —Edward saltó a su novia, no tenía el más mínimo interés en recogerla en este momento, y llegó hasta la puerta.

—Señor, vengo porque han ordenado un bote de fresas con crema y una botella de Champagne. —el camarero miraba extrañado por encima del hombro de Edward, que recogía las cosas del carrito. Bueno, no quería tomar riezgos por si su esposa resultaba muerta, eso sería un testigo—. Señor, creo que su esposa intenta matarlo. —él chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a Bella con un tacón en la mano, la punta apuntando hacia él.

—Mira _corazón_, vas a agarrar ese pinche carrito, ponerte las fresas con crema en todo el cuerpo, abrir la botella, servir dos copas, y meterte a la cama conmigo para que te quite toda esa crema batida y esas deliciosas fresas de tu OH QUE SEXY cuerpo y podamos tener sexo de una buena vez. ¿Entendiste? —preguntó con un tono que desbordaba azucar, pero con sonrisa de psicópata. El alcohol no le hace bien a Bella. Sin embargo, Edward asintió—. ENTONCES TIENES CINCO PUTOS SEGUNDOS EDWARD CULLEN.

—Sí mi amor.

Edward tragó con fuerza, aún viendo a cinco Bellas amenazarlo. Pasó todo el carrito a la habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta, dejando al botones pensando que quizá, _sólo_ _quizá_... Las Vegas no estaba hecha para todo el mundo.

Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor de placer, y pensó con firmeza para sus adentros que no, definitivamente no lo estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Les prometí su one-shot si me llevaban a los 30 reviews, y como lo hicieron aquí esta :3 Sí has leído este one-shot, pero no has leído la historia 'Recién Casados' entonces debes correr a mi perfil y ver en 'Mis Historias' ese fic, clickearlo, leerlo y dejar un review. No te arrepentirás :3<em>

_Si te ha gustado el one-shot **deja tu review**, POR FAVOR, me harás la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra *-*_

_-Bree(:_


End file.
